1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to valves and in particular to quick release valves that are suitable for use in medical instrument sterilization systems for releasably connecting sterilization agent inlet and exhaust lines to a removable primary sterilization chamber wherein medical instrument sterilization takes place.
2. Prior Art
Quick release valves utilized in pneumatic systems, as for example valves for connecting lines together to transfer compressed air to air driven tools, have long been known and are in common use. Such valves while well suited for providing for a compressed air or even liquid transfer have posed significant difficulties when they have been applied to medical systems, particularly medical instrument sterilization systems as the valve does not lend itself to reliable cleaning. In such systems, a sterilization agent is transferred into and from a primary sterilization chamber wherein medical instruments are sterilized and is then removable for carrying sterilized instruments to an operating room.
An example of such an medical instrument system sterilization system is shown in an earlier U.S. patent application of one of the present inventors entitled, "Ozone Sterilization System Primary Sterilization and Transport Container", U.S. patent Ser. No. 07/940,850. In which system conventional pneumatic valves are illustrated as having been utilized to provide a connection between sterilization agent lines and as quick release valves that allow for a release of the primary sterilization container for movement to an operating room. Such pneumatic valves with their arrangement of balls, seats and spring biased sleeve, however, present a number of crevices and recesses that are difficult to clean and sterilize after use. Accordingly, such pneumatic valves, though functionally satisfactory for transfer of a sterilization agent, are themselves potential sources of contamination and have not proven entirely satisfactory for inclusion with medical instrument sterilization systems.
The valve of the present invention employs a resilient sleeve as the valve closure component that is itself easily removable and replaceable. After which removal the valve body and connection components are easily broken apart and have inner cavities that are essentially smooth walled and therefor are conveniently and efficiently cleaned and sterilized, presenting a significant improvement over the pneumatic valves as have formerly been utilized. Medical instrument sterilization systems that employ sterilization agent transfer lines and valve are shown in patents to Masuda, U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,512 and to Karlson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,880. Also, a plurality of container and chamber arrangements for use in sterilization processes that utilize treated ozone as the effluent are shown in patents to Anderson, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,471; and to Lutz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,419. None of which systems, however, have utilized a quick release valve that is configured like that of the present invention.